brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Islands
|Completion= }} Lost Islands are a set of separate islands far from the Main Island of Roria, never seen on the Roria Town Map. Due to the unique position and isolation of this archipelago, these islands hold many mysteries that researchers are continuing to discover. One the most interesting mysteries about the island is the discovery of the few unique crystals that emit the same power as Mega Stones, which are known as Z-Crystals. In addition, foreign Pokémon have been discovered and can be encountered on these islands, including new Regional Variants of some existing Pokémon in Roria. Certain Pokémon species, which would otherwise evolve into their Kanto Form evolutions, will evolve into their Alola Form evolutions instead on these islands when the requirements are met. Notable Places Research Camp and Z-Crystal Quest There are few tents found above the ramp after landing on the larger island from the Double Decca. A small group of researchers can be seen working hard on analyzing data obtained from the Pokémon on Lost Islands, exotic to the region of Roria. One of the blackboards is shown with an art of seemingly Kantonian Meowth, but with the type crossed out and corrected as Dark, signifying that they have discovered Alolan Meowth. In front of this research camp, a female Paleontologist belonging to this squad explains about the mysterious Z-Crystals, noting that they are hard to reach. She then notices that the player is a Pokémon Trainer, and requests him or her to search for the Z-Crystals after giving a new Z-Crystal pouch to the player, thus beginning the side quest for acquiring the Z-Crystals. Shipwreck Following the shoreline behind Salty Sam after landing, a site of a shipwreck can be found, with a white boat left stranded after the crash. An Adventurer from the team of researchers also mentions that this ship seems to be abandoned here for a long time, and he would hardly expect any survivors. Looking closely, the ship actually has "Tess" marked on it. Could this be a clue that explains the mysterious disappearance of Rival Tess' long gone parents? Pokémon |- |- |Suffix=SM|Item5%=Pecha Berry}} |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |Item5%=Chilan Berry|Item50% = Pecha Berry}} |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |Suffix=SM}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Suffix=SM|Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Luminous Moss}} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * Including all associated areas such as Deep Jungle, this archipelago is currently the only place in Pokémon Brick Bronze that has Wild Alola Pokémon available so far. * Instead of evolving into Kantonian final forms, Pikachu, Cubone and Exeggcute evolve into Alolan Raichu, Marowak and Exeggutor by using a Thunder Stone, reaching Lv. 28 or above overnight, and using a Leaf Stone respectively when the player is on Lost Islands. * While the Paleontologist says that using a Z-Move will drain energy from player's bracelet, the player actually possesses neither a Mega Bracelet nor a Z-Ring. She only gives a new pouch to the player's bag instead of actually giving the player a Z-Ring. * The Paleontologist says that the Z-Crystals are guarded by some strong Pokémon, referencing to the Totem Pokémon. **However, currently, all available Z-Crystals are left unguarded. * The music on Lost Islands was based on Hoenn Safari Zone theme from the core series game Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Category:Islands